


Girlfriends for love, life and everything inbetween

by RhianneHope



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, F/F, Family Drama, Little Sisters, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: Hey everyone, this is an older idea but its one of my favs, please suggest ideas to help finish it or if you would like a new fic I'll add it to my believing in others work. Comments and kudos are appreciated x





	Girlfriends for love, life and everything inbetween

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is an older idea but its one of my favs, please suggest ideas to help finish it or if you would like a new fic I'll add it to my believing in others work. Comments and kudos are appreciated x

I was watching her from the mill, her hair was a bright auburn like fire and her eyes were deep green like emeralds. She’d moved to the village last week with her dad. Her name was Tasia, she went to Hotten Academy, I’d been intrigued by her when she threw herself down next to me in Science. She'd asked for a pencil I’d told her to fuck off. I've not told Aaron or Robert that I'm gay yet but know they won't mind anyway. They love me. Tasia joined me, Gabby, Jacob and Noah for lunch on the field the next day. Gabby was putting on makeup, Noah was playing on his phone while Jacob drank cordial and I smoked. ’you sharing?’ Tasia asked, I turned and handed her the cigarette watching as her pink lips dragged on the cigarette and blew a ring of smoke in my face with a giggle. It was 1.30 and we had to be back in class for 1.40. ’Gabs give us a chuddy so Aaron and Robert can't smell it’ Gabby just rolled her eyes and threw the packet at me, I popped two in my mouth and threw them at Tasia.  
It was a few days later when me and Tasia were sat at the cricket pavilion smoking and drinking lemonade, that I discovered something. ’So how long have you known’ Tasia asked me, as I scrunched my nose in confusion, ’that I'm bi’ was Tasia response. ’that’ I stated ’since you started hanging around with us’ Tasia mouth formed into an o. ’h..ho..how?’ was all she could manage to stutter, ’well I'm gay and I've got a gay brother and a bi brother/dad too’ we giggled as Tasia looked at me. It was a look of pure love and lust. I decided to lean forward and I rested my head on her shoulder feeling her relax slightly at my touch, then I realised. I was in love with Tasia and she was in love with me. The next few minutes we're the best of my life, lifting my head slightly I pressed a soft and chaste kiss on her lips. We both melted into it until I heard Gabby calling Tasia. Pulling away slightly and heading for Gabby I whispered in her ear, ’I’m crazy about you’ as I kissed her cheek. I walked towards the mill with a huge grin and kicked off my shoes, hearing Aaron and Rob in the living room with Gerry. I flopped onto the floor in front of Gerry and pulled my hair loose from its usual ponytail, sighing softly to myself and giggling when my phone rang. I answered my voice soft and sweet ’hey why are you calling we just saw each other like 20 minutes ago’ I paused and waited for the reply which was sexy and seductive, ’maybe I couldn't get enough of that kiss’ I giggled and turned to see all three men looking at me. ’me too but we could always pick up where we left off tomorrow,’ I heard her hearty but sexy laugh down the phone again. ’look outside’ I got up and headed for the front door. Seeing Tasia I slipped on a cardigan and headed onto the drive. ’hey,’ I called as Tasia turned. She caught my hips and pulled me in for a kiss, our lips brushing softly at first before I deepened the kiss slowly, pushing my tongue inside her mouth our tongues swirling together until a cough interrupted us. I turned, a hand draped around my waist to see Gerry. A huge smirk on his face. I kissed Tasia once more promising to text her later and followed Gerry back into the flat. ’so something to tell’ Gerry asked nudging my shoulder. Aaron and Rob gave him a look but he said nothing. My phone pinged again as I settled between the boys. It wasn't till they had gone to bed that Gerry asked. ’Care to explain earlier?’ he asked hint of surprise but pure fondness in his voice. ’what do you want me to say?’ I asked giggling as I got another text, ’whatever you need to. Whenever you need to’ he replied before pulling me into a hug, I hugged back. He headed to bed but I decided to stay on the sofa. A soft knock sounded on the door. Having already dragged my duvet and pillows from my room I turned the lock and opened the door Tasia stood in her PJs with a bag on her arm. Leaning forward I pulled her into a kiss, relishing her taste. We fell into the sofa and she automatically wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me close as we huddled under the duvet. It was six the next morning when I woke and saw that Tasia had gone but left a note on my phone, unlocking it and reading her message. ’hey sweet girl had to leave didn't wanna get caught but didn't want to wake you love you to the moon and back T x’ my heart swelled as my eyes closed softly sending me into a great dream. I was only woken by the smell of bacon, Rob teasing Aaron and Gerry scoffing. Sitting up and stretching I headed to the table smirking as I pinched a piece of bacon from Aaron. I heard my phone ping and like a shot bounced towards the noise grabbing it and reading the text. ’hey wanna do something today? T x’ my smirk formed into a huge grin as. I typed a reply and headed back to the kitchen for my coffee, all three looking at me as I did. ’what?’ I asked defensively all three shook their heads as I poured my coffee and added sugar the silence interrupted when I'd added two sugars. ’that's enough’ Aaron said and I flopped back into a chair, my phone pinging expecting it to be T. I did a double take when it was Gerry who'd gone for a shower moments before, excusing myself I headed upstairs to find Gerry in my room waiting, bed already remade. ’whats up G?’ I asked slightly puzzled, he threw me Tasia’s top and I caught it one-handed remembering last night. A huge grin plastered on my face, ’either you've added extra sugar to your coffee or you're in loooove’ he teased as I blushed. He did a double take, ’where has Olivia gone, I’d like to speak to her cause she decided all this love stuff was ’disgusting’ I just rolled my eyes and kicked him out my room so I could get changed. Slipping on a dress that Chas bought me, it was short, V-neck and navy with flowers on, I pulled my hair into a side French braid and applied light makeup. Grabbing my navy shoulder bag and phone I texted Tasia to meet me at the cricket pavilion. Grabbing a pair of pale pink peep-toes I skipped down the stairs, grabbing my coffee in my take away mug as I called out bye to Aaron and Robert. I saw her as I approached the pavilion, she pulled me into a hug as I wrapped my arms around her waist, her arm around my shoulder. We both sat on the steps and my head went onto her shoulder she pressed a kiss to my temple. ’How'd you sleep love?’ she asked as I sighed contently, ’alright till I realised the sofa was cold’ with a wink. She just shook her head fondly. ’how about dinner in the pub as a sorry’ I nodded and we headed to the pub hand in hand. I paused when we were outside and Tasia realised my hesitation. ’how about cooking at yours instead?’ she asked. I nodded knowing that Aaron, Rob and Gerry would be in the pub, unsure if I could face them. Grabbing her hand we headed for the mill. The silence of the house filled as soon as we walked in. I pulled my shoes off and looked for a film while Tasia scanned the cupboard and fridge for dinner. She found what she was looking for and I slipped behind her my arms circling her waist. ’what you making gorgeous?’ I asked she pecked me lightly on the lips and turned back to the oven, producing steak and chips fifteen minutes later. One of my favourites. After we finished eating we decided to cuddle and watch a movie. Tasia sat in the chair with me on her knee, we decided to watch if I stay, as we got to the end of the film I felt a chill run through me as Tasia pressed her lips to the side of my neck, sucking on the skin causing a soft moan to escape my lips, I grabbed her hand and we bounced to my room, both nervous but eager. I turned on the speakers in my room and pushed Tasia against the door pulling her into a kiss, swirling our tongues. She pulled away slightly and flashed me a smirk as she stripped. I stood totally transfixed as she stood in front of me in her boy shorts and blue bra. I pulled away my dress to reveal a pair of black panties and leopard bra. We stood facing each other for a moment before her lips attached to my neck again, making a small bruise on my pulse. I purred into her ear as she moved further down my body trailing hot wet kisses down my stomach and stopping at the top of my panties. Shoving me onto my bed I felt her hand slip between my thighs, her fingers toying with my clit through my wet panties. I watched as she slowly pulled them off and kept teasing me, suddenly I felt her fingers as she pushed them inside me causing a soft but deep moan to be released from my lungs as she slid her fingers in and out of me, my head falling back as I felt her kiss my stomach. Her fingers still working when she stopped, I looked down at her and saw her signature smirk before I felt her tongue, she started teasing my clit again then pushed her tongue into me swirling it till she hit my sweet spot, causing my hips to buck. I feel the pressure building in my stomach as my thighs shook, Tasia just pulled my thighs further apart as her tongue delved further into my pussy, causing my hips to rock up. ’T’ is all I could breathe as she lifted her head slightly eyes meeting mine she nodded, I felt my body release as Tasia continue to lick my pussy and I felt my orgasm build once again as her tongue rubbed circles on my clit. ’fuck T’ was all I could breathe before she pulled away, smirking and pulling me in for a kiss, I could taste myself on her tongue as she lay down and spread her legs, laying between them I started to finger her swollen lower lips as she breathed heavily slowly moving my fingers over her clit, ’you've got to tell me what you want’ I breathed into her ear, she breathed in sharply and whispered her response, ’I want you to fuck me with your tongue you bad girl,’ l felt myself getting wet at the thought as my fingers slid into her pussy finding her sensitive spot and hitting it, causing her to roll her hips and run her fingers through my dirty ash blonde hair. I decided that it was time to give her what she wanted so I pulled away and slowly ran my tongue over her clit sliding it into her wet pussy, finding her spot and hitting it as my tongue slid in and out. Her moans were loud and we giggled despite being alone in the house, we lay tangled in a sweaty mess half an hour later. Tasia lying on my bed her legs open as I sat between them, feeling her fingers running softly through my hair as a cheesy love song played softly on the speakers. I had an idea, I threw on my underwear as she did the same and held out a hand, ’dance with me’ she nodded and we swayed softly to the song. I realised we'd found our song just like my brother and his husband only ours was better. It was perfect by Ed Sheeran. We were downstairs when Aaron, Robert and Gerry came back. Tasia in my hoodie with booty shorts and me in an oversized shirt and boy shorts, we were sat in the kitchen on a chair cuddling and listening to our song. It took us ten minutes to realise they were there. I stood up and didn't bother to turn around, ’hey boys’ I called as I felt Tasia slip an arm around my waist turning us both round. ’T give us a sec’ she nodded and pressed a kiss to my lips dashing up to my room. ’So’ Robert smirked ’got something to tell us’ I huffed a laugh and faced them both, ’I’m gay and that's Tasia’ was the only explanation I offered. ’T, we need to go meet Gabs, Jake and Noah. I shouted pulling my hair into its signature ponytail and grabbing a pair of shoes. ’L how do I turn the speakers off’ she shouted back as I bounced up the stairs grabbing some denim shorts, turning them off we caught hands and headed for the front door. ’Liv’ Aaron called ’did you make steak and chips?’ I shook my head ’T made it earlier on before we watched a film then listened to some music in my room’ I watched Aarons face and quickly hugged him, ’I’ll explain later love ya’ I called as we walked towards Wylies farm. We saw them lying on a patch of grass near the barns, Gabby was leaning against Jacob while Noah lay in the grass opposite them, ‘hey’ we called as the three realised we’d finally arrived, ‘what took you both so long?’ Gabby asked as we burst into a fit of giggles, ‘nothing important’ was all Tasia could splutter. Gabby just rolled her eyes and got her mirror out, applying her signature red lipstick, while Jacob stared into space, Noah raised an eyebrow but a look told him I’d tell him later, we were like siblings we didn’t have secrets from each other. He was one of the only people who knew I was gay. I was pulled from my thoughts when my phone rang out, T handed it to me and Rob's name flashed up, I sighed and answered, ‘what’s up Rob’ there was a pause ‘I’m asking you now because if Aaron does it’ll embarrass the both of you’ I sighed heavily and walked away from the group. ’my sheets will need to be washed but don't tell Aaron, I’ll deal with him later’ I paused as he sighed ’Rob can I ask a favour?’ he breathed a reply down the phone so I continued. ’I need help choosing something later can you call Vic and meet me in town?’ I waited anxiously for a reply ’Olivia what have you done?’ he asked ’nothing’ I replied defensively ’see you in town in a bit’ and hung up the phone. ’Sorry guys gotta go, Tasia apparently your dad has been on at Rob so he needs to see us.’ She looked at me and I smiled innocently. We linked and headed back to the village, ’I told Robert I’d tell Aaron bout earlier’ she nodded and we linked hands fingers interlocked as we approached the mill, sighing we took a deep breath and walked into the mill, Aaron and Rob were in the kitchen and Gerry flopped on the sofa. I shook my head fondly and led Tasia to the chair, waiting for her to flop down and I sat on her knee, pulling out my ponytail so she could play with my hair, staring into space as her fingers ran through my hair and her other hand still held mine. I pulled myself from my train of thought when I heard my name, ’Liv’ I blinked and turned to Aaron. ’what’ I called back, ’come here a sec’ he called back. I planted a kiss on T’s lips and slid from her knee. ’what’ I grumbled when he shut the kitchen door, ’why was Tasia in your hoodie earlier?’ he asked I rolled my eyes and turned to face him, ’the same reason that Rob wears your t-shirts or joggers.’ Aaron looked at me as I wore a huge smirk, ’anything else?’ he shook his head as I sauntered into the living room, sitting comfortably on T’s lap, ’sit still bony bum’ she moaned in my ear. ’shut up’ I hissed back kissing the tip of her nose, suddenly her phone rang. Sighing she answered it ’right I'm coming now dad’ she tickled my sides and slid up, ’gotta go love mum wants to speak to me’ as she rolled her eyes. ’I'll see you soon’ she pulled me in for a kiss and left. I threw myself in front of the sofa after going to the kitchen and grabbing a few beers, passing them to the three boys I opened one and downed half of it. ’Oi’ Aaron shouted trying to swipe the bottle, ’I think you've done enough daft things today’ I rolled my eyes and finished the bottle, throwing it in the bin and grabbing a coke, ’better’ I asked sarcastically, he nodded and turned back to the tv. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and Tasia name flashed up along with a pic from earlier, it was her in her boy shorts and bra, pouting. ’hey T’ was all I could say as I heard tears down the phone, ’Tasia what's going on honey, talk to me’ she couldn't or wouldn't respond I hung up the phone and threw on my shoes bolting for the door and sprinting down the street. I hammered on Tasia’s door and there she stood, my beautiful, funny girlfriend who was broken and alone. ’T what's wrong?’ she just threw herself into my arms and I rocked her until I saw her dad Nathan appear. ’whats wrong?’ I asked him, ’her mum wants her to go to boarding school, in Scotland.’ My body froze with pure horror as I looked at Tasia. ’So you're moving away?’ was all I could choke out, she looked me in the eye and shrugged, ’I don't know’ she muttered as she pulled away slightly, I nodded and kissed her cheek. ’I need to go I’ll call you later’ I bolted back towards the mill, collapsing outside in floods of tears. I still hadn't stopped when Gerry found me ten minutes later. One look at me and he was sprinting towards me, ’Liv what's happened?’ he asked pulling me up from the gravel and unlocking the door. He dropped me lightly onto the sofa and fetched my duvet along with two beers. ’don't tell Aaron or Robert’ I nodded and took a huge swig finishing it in a matter of minutes, Gerry just sat next to me huddled under the duvet as I felt my eyes close. I was jolted awake when Aaron gently shook my shoulder, I sat up and stretched. ’whats going on Liv?’ he asked, I quickly swiped under my eye as I felt my tears, my phone pinged but I ignored it. Knowing it was Tasia. Knowing what she was going to say. I would lose her. Just like I lose everyone. It was only a matter of time. ’nothing important’ I sighed and picked up my phone, it rang out and I decided to finally answer it. ’hello,’ I whispered down the phone voice hoarse from crying, ’L are you okay?’ I paused and waited ’yeah I'm fine just a bit surprised is all, have you made a decision?’ I was silently praying down the phone biting my nails, ’yeah I have, but I think it's better in person. Come to the cottage now my dads gone to the pub for a few hours to give me some space,’ I sighed internally and grabbed my shoes. ’I’ll be back soon if not I'll text’ Aaron nodded and I slammed the door behind me, heading towards the cottage. Knocking gently Tasia opened the door, I smiled weakly but we both knew we’d been crying her eyes were as red and puffy as mine. We sat on the sofa and she took my hands ’L I love you so much and I really don't want us to be apart, ’ I sniffed and prepared for her ’but’ when she didn't say it I looked up and saw the tears, ’so your not leaving?’ I asked carefully in case I’d made a mistake. She shook her head and I brought her into a sweet embrace. Kissing her softly as my phone rang. ’T I gotta go into town with Rob and Vic but I'll meet you for dinner in an hour or so.’ she nodded and we kissed before I headed to meet Victoria and Rob. I’d made a decision. I was gonna ask T to be mine forever. But I needed help, when I got into town I spotted Robert and Victoria sitting in our favourite coffee shop. ’hey’ I called out hugging the pair and sitting down while Robert went to order me a coffee, ’how’s Tasia’ Victoria asked with a wink, I smiled and laughed ’tired but good, better in an hour’ as Rob appeared with my coffee in a takeaway cup, sipping his americano ’why have we been summoned Olivia?’ he drawled. ’because I need help and you two are the best people to ask.’ Rob choked slightly on his drink and waited for me to continue. ’come on we’ll be late’ both cocked their heads in confusion. I led the way practically skipping and stopping outside of Pandora. Vic drew to conclusions faster and pulled me into a hug, tears spilling down her face. ’Congrats’ Robert looked at us for a moment before doing the same. ’I get why Vic’s here but why am I?’ I rolled my eyes and sighed. ’because Rob you're my brother and you have better taste than Aaron.’ He pulled me in for a hug and we headed inside. I stopped at the ring counter and smiled at the woman behind it. Scanning the rings on display Rob pointed out one that I fell in love with. It was a simple silver band with a teardrop stone in the centre, it glinted in the light. It reminded me of her, she could shine in any room but she wasn't over dramatic either, she was down to earth. It was perfect. I watched as the woman pulled it from the case and held it out to me, my face dazzled as I showed it to Vic and Rob. Both nodding in approval I paid for two and headed back to the mill. I needed a plan. Calling Tasia I got her to meet me at the pavilion in twenty minutes giving me enough time to plan my surprise. Grabbing a picnic basket and all our favourite foods I headed for the pavilion. I’d even slipped a bottle of wine to celebrate with. After I set up I rushed inside to get changed. Pulling on a maroon dress that was short in the front and long in the back, slipping on my wedge flip flops and pulling my hair out and applying a dark red lipstick. ’Love are you here’ I heard her call. This was it. I slipped behind her and gently placed a blindfold over her eyes. She was wearing a blue two-piece dress the top was strapless and low cut with a knee length flowing skirt. I gently pulled the blindfold away to reveal the picnic and her face lit up as I poured us both a drink. We ate chocolate covered strawberries and talked. ’T I have something to ask you’ I told her grabbing both hands then slipping one of mine into the basket and pulling out the ring box, she froze and looked at me, ’Tasia Louise Smith will you do me the honour of becoming my wife’ she beamed and nodded tear tracks down both our faces as I slipped the ring onto her finger and gave her the box to do the same to me. Joining our hands together engagement rings sparkling when we heard shouts. Recognising it to be Robert and Victoria, ’you can come out now’ we called as I packed up the picnic. Victoria was first barreling us into a hug shortly followed by Rob who couldn't stop smiling. We decided to head to the pub, Rob said he’d buy us each a drink and we could celebrate so I got Vic to call Aaron and Adam to meet us there. Tasia caught my hand as we walked towards the pub and I pecked her lightly on the lips, ’love you L’ she whispered ’love you T’ I replied. We paused outside the pub, suspecting that there was an engagement party inside. ’ready for the chaos of the future?’ she nodded ’bring it on’ we walked through the double doors. Spotting Robert at the bar and Vic sat down I headed to give Rob a hand while Tasia went to talk to Vic. He was playing with his phone when I crept up on him, ’if it isn't the soon to be Mrs Smith’ he drawled I raised my eyebrows ’Dingle-Sugden actually’ I replied before I was crushed into a hug. ’When did you change your name?’ he asked grabbing his pint and a wine glass while I grabbed the other two and the pints. ’a few weeks ago’ I replied sitting next to Tasia and interlocking our fingers. Aaron and Adam burst through the pub and made their way over to the group who were wedding planning, well Rob, Vic and T were I was staring into space. I snapped out of my daydream when Aaron placed another glass in front of me. ’well Olivia why have we been summoned? And why is Rob letting you drink?’ Aaron asked. I held up my hand engagement ring glowing in the dim light. ’surprise’ I added with a cheeky smile. Aaron bundled me into a bear hug as Adam high fived Tasia. ’so whats your last name gonna be, Flaherty-Smith’ I shook my head and shared a smile with Tasia and Rob. ’Dingle-Sudgen’ Aaron drew in a sharp breath as his mouth formed into an o. ’should we get him a brandy’ I joked after ten minutes. Aaron continued to stare into space and after twenty minutes, Chas approached. ’what have you done to my son?’ she drawled I held my hand out and she gasped, I had just enough time to stand before Chas was crushing me in a hug, ’congrats sweetheart’ she then stood next to Aaron and poured a glass of water over his head causing him to snap out of his daydream. ’mum’ he snapped as I giggled. He went behind the bar for another two glasses and tipped one on Chas. With a glint in his eye, he headed for me. ’Aaron no’ I squealed ’this was expensive’ I attempted to defend when an idea hit me. I bolted for the toilets and threw my jeans and top back on. ’okay now you can’ I said as he poured a glass over my head. Giggling I stood next to him and shook my hair, covering him in more water. I turned to look at Tasia who was in an uncontrollable fit of giggles, sneaking up on her I pulled her in for a hug, making her and her dress slightly damp, so she reached out and tickled me. Exhausted from laughter I changed again and sat on Tasia's knee in the booth while we wedding planned. ’earth to Olivia’ Robert called. I’d zoned out when they started to discuss flowers. ’What’ I complained, ‘we are discussing wedding songs.’ I looked at Tasia and she nodded in approval, ’Perfect by Ed Sheeran.’ I stated with a smile. ’okay, now outfits’ I rolled my eyes as Noah approached. ’hey mate,’ I called out forcing him to come over. Ruffling his hair with a grin. ’congrats’ he said pointing to the ring, I smiled ’how long?’ he asked and I pulled him to the bar to finish our conversation while everyone talked wedding. ’how long have you guys been together’ I smiled ’you knew earlier’ he nodded and laughed ’yeah give me some credit L’ I giggled and threw an arm around him. ’feel a bit sorry for her really’ I cocked my head ’shes marrying into our crazy family’ I nodded and saw the bright smile on my fianće's face. It was nearing tea when we’d finished planning and I was starting to get hungry, flashing a smile at Tasia ’do you fancy making lasagne at mine’ I whispered, she rolled her eyes and giggled ’fine since you asked so nicely, are we not inviting anyone else’ I paused and thought, ’I’ll go fetch Gerry and we can all meet back at the mill’ she nodded and I kissed her nose, ’see you soon’ she nodded and went back to talking wedding with Victoria and Robert while Aaron and Adam messed about. I arrived at the scrap yard to see Gerry in the office so skipping over I walked in, ’hey’ I called making him jump. ’hey, any ideas where Aaron is?’ I nodded and held my hand to show him the ring, still glinting in the light. He pulled me in for a hug. ’congrats’ I smiled ’fancy lasagne for tea I've got my fianće making it.’ he rolled his eyes and threw an arm around my shoulder as we walled to the mill I could hear Tasia's giggles from outside. ’hello’ I called out kicking off my shoes and pulling my hair out. ’hey L’ I heard T call from the kitchen. Sighing softly we headed for the kitchen. ’has someone taken a picture of him’ I joked as soon as I saw Aaron. He was attempting to chop carrots and onions while Tasia sorted the rest. Victoria and Tasia were in deep conversation as Adam and Rob laughed at Aaron. Gerry decided to join in so I left the three men to wind Aaron up and headed to Vic and T. I wrapped my arms round her waist and rested my head on her shoulder, ’hey what's wrong?’ she asked pulling me into the living room. I just shrugged feeling my eyes get glassy and my face going red. ’I called my mum’ I mumbled. ’and’ Tasia asked raising an eyebrow. ’Told me she didn't care I'm not her responsibility anymore so she’s not coming unless it's to drag me kicking and screaming to Ireland’ she just nodded and hugged me while I calmed down. Standing up I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness and clung to Tasia to steady myself. ’Aaron’ I heard her call still slightly hazy. I suddenly felt Aaron kneeling next to me. I felt him gently push me into the sofa, calling for Rob who fetched the blood pressure monitor knowing when I stressed my blood pressure would skyrocket. After the sixth doctors visit we decided that the best thing was to have me sit down, eat something and chill when one was brought on. Handing the machine to Aaron he took my blood pressure and noticed it was high. ’Liv has it gone?’ I nodded as the dizzy spell finished and sat on Tasia’s knee. ’What was it this time?’ Aaron asked from the coffee table opposite us. ’mum’ was all I mumbled. I felt Aaron tense as Tasia headed back to the kitchen to finish the lasagne, an hour later we were all sitting in the living room with the tv on deciding on a film when Victoria turned to us, ’can I ask what's the reason for the song?’ I looked to Tasia who looked back as we both burst into fits of laughter startling the four men. ’what?’ Aaron asked as I attempted to stop laughing. ’Vic?’ Adam asked as she furrowed her brows in confusion. ’All I asked is why they’d picked perfect by Ed Sheeran.’ the men just shrugged but Victoria turned back to us. Sighing I whispered her the story. Afterwards, she giggled slightly but said no more. We finally chose a film, after an hour debating. While the boys sorted the film and Tasia napped on the sofa, I helped Vic with snacks. ’So’ she asked nudging me with her hip, ’Me and Tasia just got a little carried away is all’ I whispered flashing her a hickey. ‘Olivia’ Vic scolded as we giggled, drawing the attention of Adam who saw the hickey before I got chance to cover it. ’Not one word Barton’ I shot before he spoke, heading back into the living room, I slipped onto the sofa next to Tasia as she snored softly. Stealing some of the blankets I realised how tired I actually was and soon I felt my eyes fluttering as my head lolled onto her shoulder. We stirred a few hours later to the sounds of Adam and Aaron teasing Rob while Vic drank her wine. It was almost three am before Vic and Adam left, Victoria promising wedding magazines and more wedding planning later. After seeing them out I flopped back into the sofa, jumping slightly when Tasia caught my hips and sat me on her knee. ’Are you okay L?’ she whispered in my ear, I shook my head and pressed my lips together, silent tears streaming down my cheeks. ’Wanna talk about it?’ she coaxed gently, ’not right now’ I replied softly. ’Can we just cuddle for now?’ I whispered lacing our fingers together, she nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to my head. We stayed like that until she had to leave a few hours later. ’Love you sweet girl’ she said as I saw her out, ’Love you T’ was my reply as I stole a kiss. Aaron and Rob were in the living room when she left, watching me flop onto the sofa and stare into space. After leaving me to go to bed, they came back down four hours later and I hadn't moved. ’Liv’ Aaron called as I snapped from my daze, silent tears staining my cheeks. ’Hey, what's up baby girl?’ Aaron asked settling himself on the coffee table in front of me, I shook my head as my teeth pierced my lips in thought. ’Hey’ Rob called gently pulling my teeth away from my bleeding lips, ’talk to us’ he asked gently causing my eyes to become glassy again. ’what if I'm not enough’ I whispered even though it was only the three of us in the house. Both boys wrapped me a bear hug and kissed my forehead, ’you will be darling’ Aaron promised Robert nodding in agreement. ’But I wasn't enough for Gordon, my mum anyone’ I muttered feeling bad about having them look after me. ’I'll be fine’ I muttered again and went to stand up, planning to message Tasia and we could wedding plan with Vic. Aaron gently caught my wrist and sat me down in between them. ’You might not have been good enough for them but your ours and you’ll always be good enough for us Liv’ Aaron said Robert nodding in response ’we love ya kid, and we definitely wouldn't change ya.’ I smiled as the tears streamed down my face, knowing I was wanted and loved was brilliant and I couldn't wait to start a life with Tasia. Firing off a few texts to Vic, Adam and Tasia I rang the registry office to check availability, it was almost July so it wasn't very busy, I gave them my information and said i’d get back to them as soon as I'd spoken with my fianće. Vic and Adam arrived first, puzzled but Vic was armed with magazines. ’How does July 18th sound to get married?’ I texted Tasia who responded almost instantly ’sounds great this year?’ I waited until I heard her knock and opened the door, nodding she threw her arms around my neck. Walking into the living room Vic caught our smiles, ’do we have a date?’ she asked excitedly, we both nodded and Vic opened her wedding planning folder. ’July 18th 2018’ we announced. Vic's face beamed as she wrote out a list of everything that needed organised. We had just under a month, so we needed help. I reached for my phone texting Belle, Debbie, Gabby and Chas telling them all to be in the pub in fifteen minutes. So I dragged Vic, the boys and Tasia to the pub for a wedding planning day. Claiming a booth the boys went for drinks while we sat with Vic working out what had to be organised. ’So we have decided on music, flowers, rings and cake.’ we nodded and Vic scribbled in her notebook. ’Invites need to go out tomorrow so let's focus on them,’ by the time Belle, Debbie and Gabby arrived we’d written out our first invite and phoned a place to copy some after finding a venue. We’d decided on a hotel in Hawaii. Spotting Debs and Belle walk in I ushered them over, ’whats the rush?’ Debs started then she saw the ring, ’OMG Liv Dingle-Sugden getting married’ she shouted pulling me in for a hug, ’well we need bridesmaids don't we’ I replied as they sat down Chas not far behind. I was happy. Until Gabby arrived. She walked over but froze when she saw me and Tasia holding hands, ’whats this?’ she spat, I furrowed my brows, ’me and Tasia are a couple, we're getting married’ I held my hand up engagement ring glinting, Gabby rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath. Tasia pulled her to one side away from us. I couldn't hear what they were saying but Tasia looked furious as Gabby reached out and slapped her, pushing myself from the booth I rounded on the pair and slipped an arm around my dazed fianće. ’Leave’ I shouted as Gabby looked at me, ’what?’ she whispered eyes full of hurt. ’Get out and don't think about attending my wedding’ I hissed pulling Tasia back to the booth. She rested her head against my shoulder as we waited for the boys. ’we’re getting married in Hawaii’ I whispered in her ear causing a smile to pull on her lips. ’Right so what type of outfits do we want?’ Vic asked already grabbing her wedding planning folder. I looked at Tasia who smiled softly, ’we’ll both be wearing dresses’ I replied causing Vic to stop and look at me, ’Okay?’ she said after a few minutes. I looked at her confused, ’just trying to imagine you wearing a dress’ she giggled causing me to roll my eyes. ’Should I wear a suit then?’ I asked, causing Vic and Chas to shake their heads furiously. ’Not a chance’ Chas called as the boys sat down, we were writing a guest list when Bernice stormed in, sighing internally I braced myself for her rant.  
’Why has Gabby come home in tears?’ What have you two done? She fired at us Andy not far behind,  
’Get lost Bernice we’re busy planning a wedding’  
She rolled her eyes and stormed away, huffing under her breath.  
It was the morning of the wedding, and everyone was preparing. Tasia was with Debs, Belle and her dad Nathan while I was with Aaron, Rob, Vic and the kids. Chas, Paddy and Gerry were on strict instruction to check everything was perfect while Vic helped me and the others get ready. We’d gone through with the wedding in Hawaii and decided we would stay an extra four days as a honeymoon, the rest went back tomorrow afternoon, everyone insisted they stay longer but the couple wanted to be back in the village. We had promised Chas a ceremony and party in the village that she could plan and all the Dingles could attend, we could only take fourteen people including ourselves so had chosen our closest family and friends, Harry Belle’s boyfriend had been invited after Gabby, Bernice and Andy's kick off in the pub. He was staying with his family in the area so we didn't really see him much. It was just gone two and I was stood on my balcony, hair in a braided crown on my head and some loose waves, makeup not yet done as Vic did Sarah’s and Debbie’s hair. Sarah’s in a braid twisted in a bun and Debbie’s in a fishtail low bun, Belle had hers in a braided bun then begun to curl Tasia’s pinning it on one side so it would stay, as she added a single blush rose into the back. I was stood wrapped in a bride to be robe in gold letters on the back, gold fluffy mules to match. hearing Aarons footsteps behind me as Rob’s instructions were shouted in the room.  
’Hey how's the bride to be’  
’Hey I'm great’  
’Good now the truth please’ giving her a pointed look.  
’I’m scared Aaron what if I screw it up’  
’You won't she loves you and you love her’  
’Yeah but....’  
’No buts now she loves you and you love her end of, give me a hug’  
I smiled and automatically wrapped my arms around his neck while his wrapped my waist, gently picking me up and spinning me round like when I was little causing me to giggle and tell him to go faster, wrapping my legs round his waist tighter as he did and almost knocked Rob over as he watched the two.  
’Hey you two’  
’Hey’  
’You excited’  
’Very my baby sisters getting married’  
Robert rolled his eyes and pecked Aaron on the cheek as he headed back inside.  
’I was asking you’  
’I know he does too he’s trying to make me feel better’  
’Why?’  
’Cause I don't think I'm good enough’ I let out a humourless laugh.  
’Hey that's not true, your amazing and she loves you’  
I nodded half-heartedly and Robert caught my waist, picking me up over his shoulder while I squealed.  
’Rob put me down’  
’M’Nope’  
He spun round and round while I giggled, neither noticing Debbie had gone back to the room, Sarah to play with Jack for a bit until Vic did her makeup or that Aaron was stood with Vic tucked under his arm watching them.  
’Rob put me down’  
’Never’  
’How old are you put me down’  
’Not unless someone can save you, Aaron is trying to ignore Vic and she’s designing hairstyles from the 80s.’  
Victoria went to trip him but Aaron held her back.  
’Trip him when he doesn't have my sister in the air please’  
’Fine and she’s ours, Aaron.’  
’What’  
’Our sister’  
He smiled and pulled Vic closer kissing her forehead,  
’I like the sound of that’  
’Me too’  
Robert finally released me as I complained he’d messed up my hair,  
’Hush up it's perfect’  
’Right Ms Dingle-Sugden makeup time’  
Me and Vic both let out a squeak of excitement while the boys headed next door to change into their suits, they were cream pants and white flowy shirts, I insisted Aaron wear a long sleeved one rather than a three-quarter length one but he insisted that he’d get Vic to cover the scars and the three had formed a plan. Vic would use waterproof concealer, on his scars so they couldn't be seen. What he thought only he and Vic knew was that she’d done the same when he and Robert got married, sitting Aaron down first she made sure the room was clear and it was only the two of them. She’d been the one he turned to when he needed to show someone his scars, to tell him he wasn't broken or damaged like everyone else thought. She did that exactly. A few quick swipes of makeup over the scars, that blended and a kiss on Aaron's cheek from Vic he headed to put his suit on. Robert already dressed and waiting on the balcony. Vic handed me a mimosa and we clinked glasses,  
’Cheers to the brides’  
’Cheers’  
That's when the chaos started, a quick call to Nathan told Aaron that Tasia was stressing and wanted to talk to me, he slipped into the my room and handed me the phone.  
’Liv?’  
’T what's wrong you sound flustered and panicked’  
’I am’  
’Why?’  
’I can't find my flowers, have you got the CD for our first dance and I've lost my something blue’ she babbled  
’First Tasia deep breaths, your flowers are here with mine Vic is bringing them, as well as the Cd for our first dance. Was your something blue a ring with your birthstone cause you accidentally packed it in the wrong case’  
I heard a sigh of relief down the phone and Debs chattering.  
’Would you like me to send someone with the ring now?’  
’Would you please, Belle wants to finish doing my hair and Debs start my makeup, tell Vic they both look amazing’  
’Will do, Love you crazy girl’  
’Love you more L’  
I hung up and handed the phone to Aaron digging the ring from my pocket,  
’Rob’  
’Yes Olivia’  
’Would you be a doll and take Tasia her ring, it's her something Blue’  
’The things I do for you two, what room number’  
’46’  
’Okay now please sit and let Vic do your makeup she's going mental that we're gonna be late’  
’Fine, Vic I'm ready for makeup’  
Grabbing me by the shoulders she steered me to the chair while Aaron perched behind on the table behind,  
’Aaron did you hear a word I said’ Vic asked waving a hand in his face.  
’What’  
’Will you fetch some more Mimosas while I paint Liv’s false nails’  
’M’kay’  
Robert appeared as Aaron got up.  
’Rob thank God will you fetch some more drinks, please he’s to busy daydreaming’  
Robert took their glasses and left Aaron with their sisters. Vic’s tongue poked between her lips as she painted my nails coral, me was sipping on the last of her drink daydreaming as Robert appeared from their mini kitchen. Beer for Aaron as he drank mimosas with the girls. Letting my nails dry Vic called Sarah for her makeup done. It only took fifteen minutes as the young girl stood in front of Aaron and Robert  
’Uncle Aaron, Uncle Robert do I look pretty’  
Robert stood in front of her and carefully brushed a stray hair from her face, planting a kiss on her forehead.  
’Gorgeous sweetheart’  
’Stunning’  
Sarah was wearing a knee-length sea glass coloured dress with a plunge neck and straps, that was paired with a pair of ivory heeled sandals. Her makeup was light and soft. With coral lips and ivory glitter eyes it looked perfect.  
’Well auntie Liv will I do as a bridesmaid?’  
I looked at her as tears welled,  
’Its perfect. Your stunning’ I breathed, hugging Sarah.  
’Do you mind sorting Jack then I can get a picture of both of you then you two with your mum and Belle later.’ Sarah nodded and headed back to get jack changed. I fanned her hands in my face,  
’Look at me all emotional, must be living with you soppy gits too long’  
’Sorry baby girl this is all you’ Aaron fired back, I rolled my eyes at him and accepted the tissue Vic handed me.  
Half an hour later makeup was done and Vic couldn't help but tear up causing the pair of us to laugh. My blue eyes were framed by simple black lashes and a soft coral eyeshadow, champagne tinged with glitter to stand out black winged eyeliner perfectly matching. Face contoured lightly and highlighted. Cupid lips lined and coloured heartbreaker red.  
Vic had to grab another tissue for herself as I dabbed carefully at my own eyes, the boys walked back in with Jack and Sarah, Aaron carrying Jack on his hip while Robert had an arm draped round Sarah who leaned her head against his chest. Automatically Jack wanted down seeing Vic and me in tears, toddling over to me. I scooped him up and settled him on my hip, opening my arm as Sarah came for a hug Vic glanced at me as Aaron pulled her in for a hug, Robert taking Jack back as Sarah joined Aaron. Me and Vic snapped a photo. Motioning for me to get in as I stood in between Robert and Aaron, Robert taking the camera so Vic, me and Sarah could get a photo before we finished getting ready. I left Vic to her makeup sitting on the balcony a photo on my phone lighting up my face. There was a surprise at the wedding, a few months ago Me and Tasia had looked into adopting and had finalised the papers for our little girl, she had my blue eyes but Tasia’s hair. She was from Hawaii and the social worker Sam had offered to get her ready and bring her to me. Not noticing Aaron and Robert creep up behind me I didn't have chance to wipe the tears before they were panicking.  
’Hey what's wrong?’  
’Absolutely nothing’  
’Whats on your phone’  
’It’ll be here soon so you’ll see’  
Ten minutes later a knock sounded on the door. I opened it and saw the toddler before me. Her dress was an ivory lace blush pink tulle dress, with matching ivory shoes. Her hair wasn't styled yet.  
’Mumma’  
’Hey sweetheart, ready to meet Uncle Aaron, Uncle Rob, auntie Vic, Sarah and Jack?’  
’Yeah will Sarah play with me?’  
’We’ll have to ask her’  
Taking her stuff from Sam I smiled and hugged the woman,  
’Thanks so much’  
’No problem’  
Stepping back into the room the little girl was stood with Aaron who was talking to her.  
’Sweetheart come here a sec’  
’Yeah mumma’  
’Aaron will you fetch everyone else please’  
I picked the little girl up once again and settled on my hip, waiting for everyone.  
’Everyone meet Leilani Jae Dingle-Sugden’  
Everyone looked and watched as I put Leilani on the floor, watching her toddle to Aaron first then Rob, stopping to run a gentle finger over Vic’s cheek to catch her tears. Stopping at Sarah who bent down to talk to the four-year old.  
’Hiya sweetheart, I'm Sarah’  
’I know mummy and mumma, showed us pictures, that's uncle Aaron and uncle rob and auntie Vic’ she recited pointing to people.  
’Will you play with me?’  
’Of course shall we go in there and play with Jack’  
Sarah took the little girls hand and led her into their room where Jack was playing.  
’Surprise’ I spoke after a beat of silence.  
’When?’  
’A few months ago’  
’Where’s she from?’  
’Here, that's why we picked her’  
’Why’s she called Leilani’  
’It means child of heaven in Hawaiian’  
Leilani bounced back into the room before anyone else could speak,  
’Mumma where’s mummy?’  
’Mummy is with Auntie Debbie, Auntie Belle and grandad babe, we’ll see her soon’  
She nodded and toddled to Vic who crouched in front of her,  
’Auntie Vic would you do my hair like a princess please’ Vic looked at me with tears in her eyes.  
’Of course, Sweetheart, would we like curls like mumma or hair like Sarah.’  
It was more directed at me but Leila spoke first,  
’Sarah’s please’  
Sitting the girl down and beginning to braid her waist-length Auburn locks, chatting to each other as she did. Robert and Aaron watching a soft smile on my face. She had Tasia’s hair and fairish skin but the rest was all Liv. Her cheeky smile, the blue orbs and her defined cupid's bow lips.  
Feeling Aaron wrap his arms over my shoulders I leaned back slightly feeling him press a kiss to my crown. After a few more hours it was time. The wedding was a seven cause that was sunset in Hawaii, it didn't get dark for hours. According to the hotel staff, it was normally midnight before it started getting dark. Final touches complete I was ready. Wearing a strapless dress with a tight lace top and flowy A-line skirt. It was perfect. She stood with Aaron, Robert and Leila for a photo. Me in the middle Leila in front with Aaron and Robert either side. Then a photo with everyone. Leaving the room and watching my family around me. Fluttering her eyelashes Leila had convinced uncle Rob to carry her, Vic holding Jack’s hand me and Sarah linked as Aaron held Rob’s hand. Spotting the ceremony outside I fell in Love. Simple white chairs with coral and seafoam ribbon attached ivory material forming the aisle. A flower arch where Tasia was stood, everybody taking their positions the wedding began, seeing Sarah and Debbie lead Leila and Jack down the aisle first, sitting at the front and having Leia stand with Tasia, followed by Vic and Belle. Linking Aaron and Roberts arms it was time I was going to marry my dream girl. Tasia broke into tears as soon as she saw me and the other woman was the same. Tasia was wearing a white high-low lacy dress, with a Bardot style top and a flowy skirt it matched perfectly with her hair. It was pulled into a curly updo with a headband to match perfectly with her dress and ivory wedges. Kissing Aaron and Roberts cheeks I stood next to her fiancee and daughter.  
Good evening everybody. Welcome to Hawaii. Welcome to mauna lani bay Hotel, and welcome to the wedding of Olivia and Tasia. All of you look terrific. My name is Christopher Shelley. I am a Hawaii Wedding Officiant, and a Life-Cycle Celebrant. It is my honor to be officiating this wedding. Before we begin, please turn the volume of your phones up as high as possible, so that when somebody gets a phone call during the ceremony we all know whom to blame.  
Laughs errupting from everyone before he continued.  
Alternatively, please silence your phones. The ceremony is about to begin. We are thrilled that so many of you could make it here today. One of the wonderful things about a wedding is that it also serves as a multi-family reunion, and it always pleases me to learn how far people are willing to travel to be here on a day like this, for an event like this, which just goes to show you how important it is to mark these happy transitions in our lives. Olivia and Tasia thank you for traveling here today. Bride and Bride have chosen to read an ancient Hawaiian wedding prayer which they think captures how they  
feel. It’s from another time and culture but like the Plato’s Symposium reading is a remarkable expression of the meaning of human love.  
‘Before we met, you and I were halves unjoined except in the wide rivers of our minds. We were each other's distant shore, the opposite wings of a bird, the other half of a seashell. We did not know the other then, did not know our determination to keep alive the cry of one riverbank to the other. We were apart, yet connected in our ignorance of each other, like two apples sharing a common tree. Remember?’ I sniffed waiting for Tasia to continue,  
‘I knew you existed long before you understood my desire to join my freedom to yours. Our paths collided long enough for our indecision to be swallowed up by the greater need of love. When you came to me, the sun surged towards the earth and the moon escaped from darkness to bless the union of two spirits, so alike that the creator had designed them for life's endless circle.’ Tasia replied as I brushed a tear from her cheek,  
‘Repeat together please’  
‘Beloved partner, keeper of my heart's odd secrets, clothed in summer blossoms so the icy hand of winter never touches us. I thank you for your patience. Our joining is like a tree to earth, a cloud to sky and even more. We are the reason the world can laugh on its battlefields and rise from the ashes of its selfishness to hear me say, in this time, this place, this way I love you best of all.’  
‘Wedding rings are a symbol of commitment and love. The rings are circular, like their love, with no beginning and no end. They represent what has been and what will always be. They are made of solid, sturdy material which is meant to survive years and years of hand-holding, washing dishes, swimming, tennis and tender caresses. Couples wear their wedding rings every day as a symbol of their love.’  
Tasia, you will go first. Please place Olivia’s ring on the tip of her ring finger. They have chosen to write their own vows so Tasia if you’d like to go first.  
‘Liv I don't know where to start, one day this blonde bombshell dropped into my life and I couldn't help but fall for her, she was gobby and insecure but all she needed was love and I'm going to spend the rest of my life giving you just that.’  
You may slide the ring all the way onto her finger Olivia, it’s your turn.  
’I remember all I wanted was what my brother had, someone to love me. Cherish me and look after me when things got tough, I'm so lucky I found you and I cannot wait for the rest of our lives together with Leilani and any other children we have.’ Both us brides had tears streaming down our cheeks,  
I asked both Olivia and Tasia to sum up their relationship in one word. I can honestly say that for the first time in my history of doing weddings and asking couples this question, they both used the same word: unusual. Tonight is all about being unusual. It has been my honor to officiate your ceremony this evening. And now I get to say  
something you’ve been looking forward to hearing for a long time. By the powers vested in me by the State of Hawaii I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your Wife.  
I smiled reaching out to brush the tears away as I planted a soft but hungry kiss to my now wife’s lips.  
’May I present Mrs and Mrs Dingle Sugden’ Taking our daughters hand and turning to face the rest of the family. Chas, Vic, Belle and Debs in tears, Sarah and Jack smiling brightly. Turning to Aaron and Robert as Tasia looked at her dad all three were wearing smiles with stray tears. Stopping after they reached the end of the aisle and smiling at the photographer, everyone gathering around for a photo. Then I pulled Aaron into a photo just the two of us. One Aaron would treasure, they were stood side by side and he faced me planting a kiss on my cheek while I smiled at the camera, arm around his waist hanging on so I didn't fall. Then I got my photo with Robert. I stood in front while his arms went over my shoulders holding her close. After some more photos, everyone headed to the marque on the top part of the beach, Aaron making a beeline for the bar and buffet. Robert taking Leilani’s hand to get her something to eat while Tasia and I got the bridesmaids photos.  
Me and Tasia had just finished our dance and as Tasia went to see guests, I headed to find Aaron. I wanted my father-daughter dance with Robert but I wanted a dance with Aaron too. Pulling him from Robert I watched as Tasia changed the song. Footprints by Molly Kate Kestner played as I smiled at Aaron.  
’Mom and dad told me  
When you were on the way  
They wouldn't love me any less  
Well I didn't believe them  
I thought you'd take my place  
I didn't know a best friend is what I'd get  
Through the years I'd make mistakes  
So you wouldn't have to make them  
I took chances every day  
So you'd know when to take them  
You can follow my footprints  
But you don't have to fill my shoes  
It's just a path for you to follow  
If you so choose  
You can take the road less travelled  
Yeah, I'd probably do that too  
But if you're lost and feeling broken  
Through and through  
You can follow the footprints I left for you  
I know it wasn't easy  
Learning how to share  
But now we get to share the memories  
And all the times we argued  
Swore we'd never speak again  
Knew deep down that I loved you even then  
Through the years I'd make mistakes  
So you wouldn't have to make them  
I took chances every day  
So you'd know when to take them  
You can follow my footprints  
But you don't have to fill my shoes  
It's just a path for you to follow  
If you so choose  
You can take the road less travelled  
Yeah, I'd probably do that too  
But if you're lost and feeling broken  
Through and through  
You can follow the footprints I left for you  
Woah, woah, woah  
And if one day you run right past me  
Chasing down your dreams  
I hope that I can look ahead  
And you'd turn and say to me  
You can follow my footprints  
But you don't have to fill my shoes  
It's just a path for you to follow  
If you so choose  
You can take the road less travelled  
Yeah, I'd probably do that too  
But if you're lost and feeling broken  
Down and bruised  
You can follow the footprints I left for you  
You can follow my footprints I left for you’  
’Remember?’ I asked pulling his arms around me. It’d been the first song we listened to together. I was two and Aaron found the song the day I was born, playing it when I’d been in the hospital again, laying on the bed singing with me. Looping my arms around his shoulder and leaning on him as we swayed on the beach. Watching him as the lyrics played. Reliving their life together as everyone watched. Vic migrating from Adam to Robert who kissed her forehead and hugged her close. Her standing in front as his arms swung around her shoulder. Watching the tears in their eyes. Aaron didn't know what to say, he’d agreed to dance as soon as I pulled him onto the dancefloor unhooking me slightly so he could spin me round, pulling me close again as he saw his mum, smiling at them with Paddy. Swaying until the song sang the last lyrics, pulling apart he smiled at me wiping the tears from my eyes.  
’Thank you’  
’No need baby girl, is he next?’ both looking at Robert. I nodded kissing Aaron on the cheek and heading to Robert pulling him onto the dancefloor. He knew I wanted us to dance together, but didn't know which song. Slowly the music started. Robert listened to the lyrics as he and Liv swayed together remembering the memories they shared.  
’She spins and she sways to whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders  
It's been a long day and there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me saying  
Dad I need you  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancin'  
Oh please, Daddy, please!  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
Cause I know something the princess never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She says she's a nice girl and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancin'  
Oh please, Daddy, please!  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
Cause I know something the princess never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone  
But she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancin'  
Oh please, Daddy, please!  
So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the princess never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone’  
Remembering when they found out about Tasia and how happy I was. Tears streaming down his face planting a kiss on my head leaning in as I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.  
’Thanks for standing by me’  
’Princess how could I do anything else?’  
My eyes watered as me and Robert moved away, him finding Aaron and Liv walking down the beach as Tasia and her dad got up to dance. Their song was different, it wasn't slow like her and Aaron or hers and Rob’s it had beat and it made me smile despite the tears. Watching how happy her wife was and wishing I had a dad to dance with. I loved Aaron and Robert so much but sometimes longed for the real thing. Remembering I was gonna sing with Vic after this I headed to find her, watching as Leilani played with Sarah, Jack and Debbie. Debs had offered to take her for tonight so we could have a wedding night and after much convincing from their bridal party we agreed. Victoria wasn't far away she was stood chatting to Aaron and Rob so she didn't notice when I snuck up and jumped on her back.  
’Hey almost time’  
’Oi never do that again’  
’M’nope’  
I jumped down and we both headed to the dancefloor.  
We’d decided on Carrie Underwood and singing instead of dancing. It was a favourite of mine for a long time.  
Standing on the dancefloor me and Vic looked at each other as the music started.  
’When you look back on times we had  
I hope you smile  
And know that through the good and through the bad  
I was on your side when nobody could hold us down  
We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
And, no, they won't forget  
Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember  
When you think back on all we've done  
I hope you're proud  
When you look back and see how far we've come  
It was our time to shine  
And nobody could hold us down  
They thought they'd see us fall  
But we, we stood so tall  
And, no, we won't forget  
Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember  
Yeah, ooo  
We claimed the brightest star  
And we, we came so far  
You know that we showed them all  
And, no, they won't forget  
Yeah  
Whenever you remember times gone by  
Remember how we held our heads so high  
When all this world was there for us  
And we believed that we could touch the sky  
Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached that dream together  
Whenever you remember  
Whenever you remember  
Ooo, whenever you remember’  
We finished as Vic wrapped an arm round me, both smiling as Rob took a photo. Suddenly a familiar song blasted out the speakers, grabbing Vic and waiting for Debs, Belle and Chas. This had been the song from my hen-do, the theme in the club that night had been summer so we’d chosen all sorts of music. All five singing and dancing to Hola while the men watched on in awe, horror and curiosity. Tasia was with the kids who were playing in the corner.  
’Alright, alright  
Maluma baby  
I just had to say  
Hola, hola-la  
We should get acquainted like  
Oh my, oh my God  
I don’t speak your language, but  
Hey ma', hey mamá  
Don’t need no translation just  
Come right here and make your body say, yeah, yeah  
Hola la-la-la-la  
Don’t know what to say  
Like a lollipop  
Get inside you say  
Sweeter than an ice cream truck  
You’re a charm, yeah, you give me good luck (oh)  
We really don’t need to speak too much  
Oh, but you make me say  
Don’t put your name right now (yeah)  
We got nothin’ to change right now  
Saw your costume  
And I just had to say  
Hola, hola-la  
We should get acquainted like  
Oh my, oh my God  
I don’t speak your language, but  
Hey ma’, hey mama  
Don’t need no translation just  
Come right here and make your body say, yeah, yeah  
Hola, hola  
Make your body say  
Hola, hola  
Make your body say (Maluma, baby)  
Eres sabrosura pura  
Mira qué linda figura  
Modela en la orilla de la playa  
Con su gafitas Gucci nunca, nunca falla, yeah  
Te quiero conocer  
Tell me what's your name  
Vengo de Colombia, baby if you wanna play  
Te quiero conocer  
Tell me what’s your name  
Vengo de Colombia, baby if you wanna play  
Don’t put your name right now  
We got nothin’ to change right now  
Saw your costume  
And I just had to say  
Hola, hola-la  
Quiero conocerte ya  
Oh my, oh my God  
Aunque no me entiendas voy  
Hey ma', hey mamá  
Don’t need no translation just  
Come right here and make your body say, yeah, yeah  
Hola, hola  
Make your body say  
Hola, hola (dirty boy baby)  
Make your body say (dirty boy)  
I don’t speak your language, but  
Girl I love that fragrance  
You and all that ass, yes  
So drop it in rotation  
You in for vacation  
And I’m in for temptation  
I'ma put it on you  
Let’s see if you can take it  
Hola, hola-la (hola, hola)  
We should get acquainted like  
Oh my, oh my God (hola, hola)  
I don’t speak your language, but  
Hey ma', hey mamá (alright, alright baby)  
Don't need no translation just  
Come right here (Maluma baby) and make your body say, yeah, yeah  
Hola, hola  
Make your body say  
Hola, hola  
Make your body say  
Hola, hola  
Make your body say  
Hola, hola  
Make your body say’  
All five singing, dancing and laughing not bothering to explain waiting to see which song would be next. Slightly out of breath I headed for a drink, I’d managed a few sips before Chas shouted. Handing my drink to Aaron as I headed back to the dancefloor as Are you blasted from the speakers, leaving the kids with Paddy I pulled Tasia on the dancefloor, hands on her hips as they sang along.  
’Remember this?’  
’Of course it was on when the boys caught us the second time’  
The both giggled as I rested my head on Tasia’s shoulder. In a happy little bubble until an unwanted guest joined the party. Sandra. I froze on the dance floor as Aaron, Robert and Chas approached me, judging by the swaying she was very drunk.  
’Someone call the police or psychic she’s arrived’  
’Hey baby girl did I miss it’  
’Mother, you've missed a lot’  
’Mummy Livvy who’s this’  
Leilani approached her mother who was facing Sandra with a cold expression, softening a little she picked her up.  
’This is my mummy sweetheart’  
’Hi’  
’Wow sprogs too how’d you manage that then Liv. Have a little affair and drop one?’  
Handing Leilani over to Chas who cuddled her grandchild close, rocking her I squared up to my mother.  
’We adopted her actually Mother. I’d like you to leave now your upsetting my family’  
’They aren't your family Olivia I am’  
’Not any more’  
’Yes I am’  
’You gave up that right when you left to Dublin and didn't speak to me for months’  
’Not true I'm still your mother’  
’No Sandra you're just the woman who gave birth to me and made my life hell for fourteen years’  
Sandra walking straight up to Liv and slapping her across the face.  
’My mother ladies and gentlemen. Now please leave your upsetting my family’  
’Olivia Flaherty’  
’Actually Sandra it's Dingle-Sugden’  
’What! You can't do that.’  
’I think you will find I can and have. We are Mrs and Mrs Dingle-Sugden. Because these people as you call them are and always will be my family Sandra’  
Tasia standing beside her wife with a loose arm around her waist, a simple gesture knowing it grounded the older of the pair.  
’It's time to go Sandra’ Aaron chided as Debbie took Leilani to play on the sand with the other kids.  
’You did this to her. You turned my baby girl against me. You and your twisted family.’ she bellowed at Aaron slapping him across the face just like her own daughter. Chas ready to pounce on the woman when Aaron caught her waist, both watching as Liv untangled herself from Tasia and marched to her mother. Her voice in a deadly whisper. Sending shivers through everyone around her.  
’You can hit me all you want Sandra. But if you ever lay another hand or so much as breathe in the direction of my family, especially my brothers again. You won't make it to your next birthday’ I hissed as security escorted Sandra from the party, screaming about Liv threatening her as an officer approached.  
’Mrs Dingle-Sugden is this true did you threaten your mother?’  
’I didn't officer I told her calmly to leave because she was upsetting my family and she hit me and my brother. I don't mean to be rude but can I continue with my wedding celebrations now’  
The officer nodding as they took Sandra away all staring in awe of the younger woman as she swigged her glass of champagne before waving over the bartender.  
’Carlos another three sex on the beaches and two beers please’  
Nodding he dashed away and returned momentarily with the drinks on a tray smiling at him Liv handed the beers to her brothers, a cocktail to her wife and another to Chas, her mother. She liked the sound of that.  
’Cheers to bad rubbish being taken out’  
’Cheers’  
The night progressing in a flurry of drinks until the speeches and food finally arrived. Liv standing up and clanking a knife against her glass.  
’I would just like to thank you all for coming. My wife and I really appreciate the travel times and I'm aware most of you leave early tomorrow so would like to eat and sleep off the hangovers I'm assuming you will all have. However, we’ve spoken the flight company and hotel and I'm sorry to say you all are here for at least another week free of charge. Choruses of cheers sounding as Liv continued. I’d also like to thank my closest family members, Aaron, Robert, Victoria even Adam and especially my parents Chasity and Patrick. You guys helped me so much over the years and I owe all of this to you all for taking me in when I was an agitating gobby teenager who caused nothing but trouble ns now I'm a mother and wife. Cheers to Family’  
Everyone raising their glasses as Tasia stood up,  
’I can't really follow my wife’s speech but I would just like to say how grateful we are that you supported us even if you had your reservations it means the world.’  
Next up was the pairs maid of honour, Victoria.  
’Wow I really should have worn waterproof mascara, clearly so should most of us here. Yes, even you Rob. I'm so proud to say that I'm the maid of honour for both these women, they have a special kind of love for not only each other but for everyone around them as well. Every person in the village even if they aren't a part of this crazed family. I remember the day I met Liv.’ Hearing a groan from the woman herself as Victoria laughed.  
’She was absolutely plastered and threw up all over my shoes and in a plant pot outside of the mill, she was gobby, Insecure and so unsure and I'm incredibly proud to call her my sister despite our ups and downs. I'm incredibly proud to now call Tasia my sister in law and I have a gorgeous niece to spoil too. So please raise a glass to my sister and sister in law. Mrs and Mrs Dingle-Sugden’  
Next up being Aaron.  
’Well everyone knows I'm not one for a soppy speech and grand gestures but me and Robert bought you these and you can't try and give us them back.’ Both standing up and handing each bride a small box.


End file.
